


Before the Party

by Victoria_Nike



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Birthday, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Nike/pseuds/Victoria_Nike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rhadamanthys' birthday and he got a party invitation from his boss Pandora. While he's getting ready to go to meet his fellows and Pandora, he has time to reflect on so many things that happened in the previous years. </p><p>This is a special birthday party to Lord Rhadamanthys, Judge of the Underworld. It's also a nod to a previous story Wyvern's Three Kisses and to my co-writers Mel and Raix! </p><p>Happy Birthday! Let's Scorpions rule in this era!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Party

 

**Before the party**

It was a silent dark dull morning in the depths of Underworld. The feeble light that shone upon the gloomy lands of the realm of Death was as encouraging as a candle hold by a macabre procession of wretched souls. The darkness fell upon his soul, making it dismal and sombre, more than it used to be.

 

A whistled was heard in the dark bedroom as a disheveled blond head emerged suddenly leaving his cozy hiding place between black silk sheets. Lazily opening his golden eyes, he woke up and watched around. While stretching his muscular body, his eyes fixed his alarm clock which displayed the dreaded date: October 30th.

 

_NO! Not again!_

 

He got out of the bed with a frown. If he was lucky, he’ll be ready to leave Caina unseen and hide at Heinstein Castle before the beginning of the yearly hullabaloo. So he raced towards the dark marble shower and stood under the soothing water. He sighed as he figured out what might come next.

 

Yes, once a year he was challenged to endure the worst ordeal and he should thank Lady Pandora for that. Because her parents spoiled her, the German noblewoman was used to stupid human celebrations and she rejoiced preparing a hideous birthday party. Not taking into account whatever the Kyoto wanted, she´ll be eager to set the worst play to cheer up the Wyvern.

 

Out of the shower, he walked into his bedroom and noticed a small black and silver card under his door. Filled with terror, he carefully took it and read:

 

_Beat the drums!_

_Toll the bells!_

_There’s a special party_

_for a Judge of Hell._

_Come to Giudecca_

_at noon._

 

The Wyvern couldn’t believe it. At the end, there was a handwritten note: “Open the gift box and be sure to be dressed properly at the party”.

 

_It must be a mistake!_

 

But it was the naked true. Pandora liked to pamper and indulge him on his birthday so the expensive tailor-made dark suit and creamy shirt in the lavish gift box were her special gifts. The rest of the year, he was just a humble subordinate to Hades’ older sister. Watching his tired face, Rhadamanthys decided to hide in the depths of the Underworld. However, he was sure that the beautiful woman would be utterly displeased if he didn’t show up at noon for his birthday party. All those who knew the Wyvern could say that he wasn’t a coward but this kind of celebrations … he was fed up! He roared in despair and messed-up his golden hair.

_I’m doomed! Even though she's an adult, she still has temper tantrums when she doesn't get her way! Yes, I´M DOOMED!_

From his large bedroom window, he was able to look to the plains near the iced Cocytus where the traitors were deeply buried. He closed his eyes and his inquisitive mind soared through memories carefully hidden. Remembering those episodes of his long restless life, he had a deep pain in his heart.

 

_Why did I fail you? Am I unable to love as Kanon said?_

He had tried almost everything. After his sacrifice on behalf of Lady Pandora more than two hundred years ago, nothing had been the same. She was restless in his company. Moreover, her contemptuous attitude towards him hurt his pride because her dark violet eyes fixed him as he was a worthless or despicable beast. It seemed that Pandora found satisfaction in mocking and despising him. Instead of thanking him for his sacrifice and protection while facing the crazy Alone, her scorn only meant that she wanted to punish him for being alive now.

 

_What did Camus and Kanon mean to me? Why did I leave them?_

 

While he began dressing up to that damned party, the memories came back like powerful waves. In the last years, he had passionately loved and forsaken his wonderful lovers because he was afraid of commitment. Sometimes, he regretted his decision as he sipped a glass of his favorite drink: on one hand, Camus was the elegant cold yet tender lover who fit like a hand-made glove: just perfectly, too perfectly to be true. It couldn’t last because he was a Judge of the Underworld and his allegiance to Hades should not be put under test. He sighed as he remembered the touching blue-eyed Ice Saint. On the other hand, he experienced the thrill of carefree lawless passion with Kanon who was a summer typhoon, powerful yet unable to restrain his needs and desires. The former Sea Dragon asked him to be part of his life and the Wyvern didn’t gave him the right answer. So he got into his life like an impetuous whirlwind and left him empty and hurt, too. Afterwards, Kanon’s mischievousness made him smiled. Then, another sweet chocolate memory came to him like a blow.

 

_What about Valentine? Is he a damned consolation prize or a mystery prize?_

The strawberry blond guy's tenderness and submissiveness won his recognition and respect but their love-making didn't satisfy the predator dragon. It was a pity that they weren't equals. Valentine would always consider him as his boss, a superior and mighty being. All in all, the younger man was his comrade-in-arms but not his beloved one. 

 

The blond man was ready to the party. His dark suit wonderfully fit him and he chose a matching silk tie. Watching his handsome face twisted with sorrow and desperation, Rhadamanthys wanted to scream aloud. It seemed like he was doomed for eternity: he would be alone and unable to find his other half.

 

_Is this what Hades offers us, the ones who serve him with loyalty? Just loneliness and darkness?_

Before he can answer these questions, there was a soft knock at the door.

 

\- Who's there?

\- Basilisk Sylphid, milord. I'm appointed to escort you to the party.

 

Rhadamanthys sighed as he opened the door. His subordinate was impressed by the looks of his boss but he humble knelt before him.

\- Come on, Sylphid! Get up!

 

With long strolls, the Wyvern went up the corridor while he stated:

 

\- This may be a bitter pill, but I have to swallow it as soon as possible.

 

The tallest man went ahead while the puzzled Sylphid walked behind him towards the party.


End file.
